My soul, your beats
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: El unico pensamiento de Erza era que su pequeño crecía demasiado rapido, a pesar de todos los obstaculos logro demostrar que tan fuerte puede ser y tambien lo vio crecer en los mejores momentos, Jellal le había dado otro expectacular regalo y eso era una linda familia


**My soul, your beats**

 **One-shot.**

Antes de que la historia diera comienzo, empezaremos con el relato de Jellal Fernandes, una persona que sufrió mucho desde pequeño, sin darse cuenta había cometido varios pecados y también de Erza Scarlet de pequeña también sufrió, vio muchas cosas y experimento sufrimientos pero eso nunca detuvo a ambas personas. Esto es un pequeño tramo de su vida de casados después de todo algo nuevo puede suceder en una linda historia que comienza.

El casarse con aquella hermosa persona, su primer hijo, sus dos adoradas niñas y ahora esperaban a otro pequeño, el cual siendo la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas en esos momentos era un pequeño regalo, un día como todos Jellal entraba a su casa, encontrándose con Erza que comía su postre favorito y a sus pequeños jugar por todos lados, después de un rato el lugar estaba tranquilo.

La observo comer su delicioso pastel de fresas, acompañada de Eliott, Emi y Jaquelint, los cuales comían diferentes postres, su familia era conformada por unos delirantes de los dulces, aquello lo hacía pensar demasiado en la salud de su esposa e hijos que comían dulces sin parar. Suspiro, levanto los juguetes tirados por el pasillo y los puso en un lugar seguro.

– ¿Jellal? Podrías llevar a las mellizas a su cuarto tienen sueño –dijo la voz pacifica de Erza

–Voy es que dejaron un desorden –comento Jellal entrando a la cocina –las princesas tienen sueño

–Sí papi –dijeron al unisonó ambas mientras extendían sus brazos

Jellal sonrió, las cargo y las llevo a su habitación de cada una, adoraba a sus dos princesas, su familia hasta ahora era grande, recordó el día que se enteraron de que Eliott era el siguiente miembro en la familia, una total sorpresa, sin embargo habían planeado a su siguiente hijo lo que les resulto raro porque habían sido dos pequeñas, unas lindas mellizas y cada una era tan diferente.

Emi era tan tranquila, tímida y cariñosa, Jaquelint era traviesa, exploradora y juguetona, dos personalidades totalmente opuestas, sorpresivamente la noticia de que tendrían otro hijo fue algo que para ellos, lo tomaron demasiado sorpresivo. El gremio festejo, pensaron que la generación se había cerrado con el nacimiento de Kai, pero al parecer con el pequeño que nacería era el próximo en cerrar la generación.

–Jellal, Eliott, el pequeño y yo queremos un pastel de chocolate con helado y miel –dijo Erza buscando algo en la cocina –También unas galletas…

–Claro Erza, iré al lugar de siempre –dijo Jellal tranquilo

–Quiero ir con papá, mami quédate con mi hermanito mientras los dos vamos por el pastel –dijo Eliott contento

Las calles de Magnolia estaban pacíficas, una tarde tan tranquila en la cual Jellal iba con Eliott que sonreía al ir a comprar postres, claro para tener una familia con la manía grande por los postres, se había acostumbrado a eso y a su tranquila vida.

Horas después, la noche había llegado, Eliott se había ido a dormir y ahora estaba a solas con Erza mientras ambos iban a dormir, ella se acomodaba su largo cabello escarlata, su notoria barriga de nueve meses era tan linda y a la vez sorprendente, suspiro cansado, se acostó hundiéndose en la cómoda cama, invito a Erza y ella con cuidado se acostó a su lado, su bella mirada se observaba y era reflejada por la luz de la luna.

–Sabes, las chicas han pensado sobre que debemos decidir ya el nombre del bebe –dijo Erza tranquila sonriendo –Me he preguntado, ¿Qué nombre sería ideal para él?

–Recuerdo que Kagura quiere ser la madrina, la verdad Erza lo he pensado mucho y creo que su nombre sería lindo, probablemente que lo llamáramos Simón –comento Jellal

–Creo que pensamos lo mismo

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuatro años después.**

 **Año X807**

El gremio de Fairy Tail estaba en silencio, cada uno observaba al centro de atención, realmente Simón correría el riesgo de entrenar con su mamá, sus padres habían salido de misión y se había quedado al cuidado de Juvia y Gray, su sorpresa de todos fue escucharlo decirle eso a ambos que parecían más que pasmados.

–Estas seguro, Simón con tu mamá los entrenamientos serán un desafió muy grande –dijo Gray más que sorprendido

–Juvia piensa que Simón primero debería pensar bien las cosas –dijo Juvia imaginándose un montón de posibilidades

–Yo quiero ser igual que mamá y papá que son fuertes, no quiero rendirme y ser alguien grande que defenderá el gremio a su debido tiempo –decidido Simón observaba a ambos magos –Es como Eliott-niisan que ahora hace misiones un poco más grandes, Emi-neesan y Jaquelint-neesan ya pueden hacer misiones, yo no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada…

–Pero corres los riesgos de salir herido con aquellos entrenamientos –dijo Lucy acercándose al pequeño –Sabes lo que cuesta entrenar con Erza…

–Yo…quiero ser igual de fuerte… y por aquello entrenare con mamá –haciendo un puchero Simón decidió tomar aquella decisión

–Te deseamos toda la suerte –dijo Laxus, el maestro del gremio observando a Simón

–Yo digo que no es mala idea, Simón-kun puede llegar a superar el entrenamiento –dijo Mira sonriendo mientras se acercaba –Además tiene el mismo espíritu inquebrantable de Erza

Los magos observaron a Simón que se sonrojaba fuertemente, su parecido a Erza era tan grande, aunque él no fuera alguien estricto y fuera demasiado tímido en algunos momentos, el gremio en realidad quería demasiado al pequeño porque era un niño demasiado especial.

 **Cinco meses después.**

Los magos observaron a Simón que era curado por Jellal, su entrenamiento con Erza era demasiado fuerte, algunos días llegaba con heridas graves y leves, otras parecía que se rompía un hueso o tal vez no. Jellal siempre lo traía cuando era tiempo que se detuvieran ambos, Erza era exigente con Simón, todo el gremio lo sabía pero aún asi el pequeño tenía un espíritu tan grande como él de Erza.

–Deberías descansar Simón –dijo Mira acercándose con un botiquín –puedes entrenar otro día

–Pero… yo quiero entrenar, mamá me dijo que mis avances eran pequeños… y-yo no quiero… sé que preocupo a todos… pero decidí entrenar con mi mamá –dijo Simón llorando y abrazando a Jellal mientras ocultaba su rostro en su hombro derecho

–Erza me dijo que le gusta entrenar con Simón, le preocupa también su salud pero ve que él es decidido –dijo Jellal cargando a Simón que no dejaba de llorar –A su edad nosotros…

–Juvia entiende la decisión y Juvia dejara de preocuparse por Simón-kun cuando vea que entrena bien con Erza-san –dijo Juvia acercándose

–O por lo menos que nos deje a nosotras estar cerca –dijo Lucy agarrando la mano de Yuuki –Simón debería estar tranquilo… ustedes hacen lo mejor para educarlo y sus esfuerzos sé que rinden fruto

Las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas, Erza entro tranquila y observo a Jellal que abrazaba a su pequeño Simón, suspiro pesadamente sabía que su forma de entrenarlo era fuerte pero también creía en su pequeño, él era diferente a sus hermanos, él solo se había dado cuenta que podía lograrlo y aquel día le dijo que quería entrenar, camino hasta estar cerca de Jellal, acarició los mechones escarlata de Simón y poco después lo abrazo.

–Tengo miedo…mami quiero seguir entrenando… porque tengo miedo –dijo Simón entre sollozos

–S-Simón, no tengas miedo cariño, mami está aquí –dijo Erza sentándose y tranquilizando a su pequeño

 **Año X812. Actualidad.**

 **Reino Génova**

Simón caminaba por las pacificas calles del reino, su misión era importante trataba de investigar sobre unos sucesos ocurridos con el palacio, los rumores decían que alguien planeaba derrocar al rey, saco de su mochila una lacrima y sin darse cuenta una foto cayo, la levanto y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

En aquella foto podía apreciarse a Jellal y Erza a un lado de Erza estaba Eliott, su hermano mayor junto a Jellal estaban sus dos hermanas Emi y Jaquelint, él estaba en el centro porque era el más pequeño, la foto había sido tomada cuando él fue nombrado mago clase S. A su edad eso era un gran logro tenía 9 años, meses atrás había sido nombrado y se sentía feliz.

Dejo la lacrima en un lugar donde pudiera observar, odiaba las misiones cortas y también las demasiado largas, odiaba lo desconocido y las personas malas, por aquello se había convertido en alguien fuerte como su mamá, las voces fue lo que hizo que observara a la lacrima y se encontrara con las miradas de su tía Lucy Dragneel, la cual la respetaba demasiado porque ella había sido su contrincante en los exámenes y había sido duro pasar.

– _Ohhh, ¡Simón-kun! Estamos en una misión déjame hablarle a Erza_ –dijo Lucy buscando con la mirada a Erza – _Gray, ¿Dónde está Erza?_

– _En un momento viene, ¿Qué tal pequeña miniatura?_ –Dijo Gray sentándose – _Esto es cansado, creo que ya no estoy en edad de hacer estas cosas tan riesgosas_

–Hola tío Gray, tía Lucy, aunque digas eso tío Gray sé que no te jubilaras en un largo tiempo –dijo Simón sonriendo –Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué misión andan haciendo?

– _La que Erza escogió, nos trajo arrastrando hasta Wendy que dejo a Hinata en su entrenamiento para que aprenda algunas cosas de su magia_ –dijo Lucy aburrida – _es una que al parecer no querías_

– _Jaaaa, los tres escarlatas de la familia deciden cosas locas_ –dijo Gray levantándose – _Hay viene tu mamá y no quiero que me golpee para que me largue_

Segundos después, Simón vio a su mamá que saludaba mientras arrastraba a su papá que parecía inconsciente, su tía Wendy corría a socorrerlo y los demás se alejaban.

– _Hola mi pequeño bebe, ¿Qué tal tu misión?_ –dijo Erza sonriendo – _Acaso sucedió algo_

–No es eso mamá, solo que me habías dicho que cada vez que tuviera miedo llamara –dijo Simón sonrojado –tengo miedo, el reino hace que mi ojo izquierdo…

–Ya entiendo, no te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien –dijo Erza dándole confianza

–Es cierto Simón, no desconfíes de ti por lo que le sucede a tu ojo, tu eres alguien fuerte –dijo Jellal levantándose –Lo demostraste hace meses…

Simón sonrió ampliamente, poco después camino por las calles del reino Génova. Cumpliría con la misión rápidamente.

Por otro lado, Erza observaba al horizonte, algunas veces no dejaba de preocuparse por su pequeño hijo y no era para tanto, su problema en el ojo izquierdo era algo que le preocupaba demasiado pero Jellal le decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ellos continuarían con la misión sin preocuparse de lo que sucediera con Simón, porque su hijo había heredado su voluntad y fuerza de ambos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones, se dieron cuenta de que no aparece Natsu :v pues es porque algo sucedio, no les dire nada para eso tienen que leer los especiales de Generacion Hadas 4.0 o Generacion Hadas 4.0, soy cruel lo se pero flanesitos creen que les resolvere diciendoles todo un spoiler aqui :u solo dire que Natsu esta entrenando con uno de sus hijos...**

 **Como ven este fic trae igual OC y que importa :D, la imagen muestra como es Simón abstenganse a decir cosas de total desagrado sino les gusto, si les gusto dejen sus reviews, follow o favorites :3**

 **Flanesitos mortales! Yuli-chan se despide B|!**


End file.
